


the calming storm

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Perhaps her heart was aware it had been trapped within the raging, mysterious storm of his that she once thought as dangerous.But now, it felt strangely calming.
Relationships: Shaw/Reira
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	the calming storm

**Author's Note:**

> written for 'Quarantine' prompt~  
> although i'm still anxious with the current situation but writing life must go on~
> 
> Take care, and be safe, everyone!  
> Wash your hands as often as you can, stay healthy~

Everyone was on the edge with the announced quarantine regarding the outbreak in the city.

And her? Reira wouldn’t be fighting off her inner turmoils, pacing restlessly in her apartment if Shaw could just answer or contact her. Just one text message should be sufficient, before the clock struck at midnight and the quarantine began.

Her gaze had been stuck to the phone screen, re-reading the last text he sent a few days ago.

_Reira: Are you okay? You’re safe?_

_Shaw: On a job, I’ll contact you later._

Then, radio silence, his ‘later’ stretched to days, almost a week. Shaw was never one to text or call unless it was necessary for him but in a situation like this, she truly despised his devil-may-care attitude, leaving her anxiously thinking and worrying without having any slightest clue about what was going on with him. His job as an informant did make everything about his life more dangerous than a mere civilian, a part of her could understand because it was also her job.

Besides, what right did she have to demand things from him? They only happened to be entangled around each other’s business. A temporary partner for his job, nothing more.

A few days had passed since his last text, and this radio silence from him made her think about unwanted thoughts and almost losing her mind. What if he had to do his job? What if he was hurt? What if he was sick? What if— 

Which was why she changed into a dark colored shirt and long pants, unable to stay still about his loss of contact. There was enough hours before midnight, if she went to his place perhaps he would be there? All safe and sound? Risky, but necessary. Her thoughts halted when the sound of someone knocking from the other side made her flinch visibly.

“Hey, it’s me.” 

The familiar voice made her walk hastily towards the door and turn the doorknob as fast as she could. The sight of his handsome smirk and attractive eyes came into view. Also his nonchalant attitude that she wasn’t fond of, at all. “Shaw..” Reira said quietly.

“Why the face? And the dark outfit? You were planning to go outside to find me?” Shaw smirked after assessing her black clothes and troubled expression, stepping inside so casually as if he only returned home from an errand, not a job that could risk his life.

This wasn’t even his home.

Reira snapped, “The hell were you thinking?!” Her anger rose for a lot of things, but mostly why was he coming here? Closing the door, she followed him inside her apartment — she did not have the heart to kick him off when the quarantine was about to begin.

“Need a place to crash.” Shaw said plainly, striding across the room and made himself comfortable toward the refrigerator, picking up and opening a soda can, gulping down the content.

“You can’t be just walking in here, the quarantine will start soon!” The irritation that had been building up kept rising higher and higher, Reira glared at him, taking closer steps, shifting nervously as she murmured, “I haven’t heard from you for days and with things going on..”

Shaw’s eyes narrowed and he put down the soda can on top of the small dinner table that only fit for two. He approached her, and said, “Are you that worried for me?” His smirk remained but there was warmth in his eyes.

“No.” Reira stubbornly said, trying to keep her emotions at bay while turning her head away as he stood before her.

“I can always see through your lies.” Shaw commented, watching how her lips formed a frown, jaw clenched. He leaned down a little so his face was leveled with hers, peering and smiling at her. “Come on, just be honest.. You’ve been thinking about me? Admit it.”

Refusing to back down, she avoided his gaze. “You’re reading too much into this, Shaw.”

Shaw leaned away and spoke in a deep voice, “Am I? I did read your flooding texts earlier, that’s too many for someone who doesn’t care.”

Abruptly looking at him, she gaped at him for a moment. “You read those and didn’t think of replying?!” _Infuriating, really, really infuriating._

“Oh I did think of it.” He tilted her head slightly, a crooked smile was given to her. “But this was better, wasn’t it? Showing up by myself is the best way to answer you.”

Reira took a deep breath, opening her mouth though the words refused to come out so she closed it, glaring at him all the while — she had never been so irritated with him, and yet she couldn’t stand the thought of something bad happening to him. Even though he was more capable to defend himself, she knew that, but her concern swimming in her mind endlessly.

Another smirk in his masculine countenance, Shaw put his elbow atop her shoulder, mouth closing in her ear. “I mean it when I said I need a place to crash. We won’t have a job for a while, anyway.”

“So that’s why you miraculously appeared here? A place to crash?” Glaring harder in close distance did not work for her advantage, especially not when his warm breath ghosted along her neck. He was too close, too damn close, and her heart raced, much to her dismay.

“Being quarantined alone won’t be fun, might as well find a companion to spend the time with.” 

“And here you are..” Reira huffed, aware she shouldn’t be reading too much or to expect anything from him, Shaw was the unpredictable storm and being tangled around him was bad enough, she could not afford to fall in love with him.

“After all the concerned texts, I can make it up to you.” Shaw muttered between their close proximity, his elbow fell off of her shoulder then his arm encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him. The grin that appeared in his face was full of mischief, he tilted his head slightly. “You can kiss me.”

“Ye— “ The words, fortunately, stopped before it ever formed a full _‘Yes’_ and the almost-mistake panicked her. Caught off guard, her eyes widened, mouth fell open. “Y-You…!” Reira scrambled backwards in surprise, freeing herself from his arm.

A deep laughter erupted from Shaw as he stepped away, turning around and making himself comfortable to sit on her couch. Shaw glanced over his shoulder while he took out his mp3 player and earphones. “The offer stands, though. You can claim it anytime you want.”

 _Oh, god._ And she was going to be stuck with him for the whole night? The whole quarantine? Reira inhaled deeply, both horrified and irritated, she stomped off to the kitchen area, pursing her lips as she prepared some food for the unexpected guest.

Silence descended in the small apartment.

But, somehow, his presence lessened her anxiety as it melted away — and strangely calming, she felt safer with him around. Stealing a glance to where he sat and coincidentally meeting his gaze, her heartbeat fastened. Perhaps her heart was aware it had been trapped within the raging, mysterious storm of his.

Did he come here to keep her company, to comfort her in his own way?

To distract her from all the chaos around them?

The mystery remained.


End file.
